As leis de Murphy
by Arine-san
Summary: As Leis de Murphy nem sempre significam algo negativo.
1. Chapter 1

**Tudo Leva Mais Tempo do que Todo o Tempo que Você tem Disponível**

 **Pressure, pushing down on me**

 **(Pressão, me pressionando)**

 **Pressing down on you, no man ask for**

 **(Pressionando você, Ninguém pede isso)**

 **Under pressure that brings a building down**

 **(Sob a pressão que traz um edifício a baixo)**

 **Splits a family in two, puts people on streets**

 **(Divide uma família em duas, põe pessoas nas ruas)**

Botan fazia o possível para se apressar, mas, justamente naquele dia, que era tão importante para ela, seu celular não a despertara. Ela estava mais do que atrasada para uma reunião que poderia lhe render sua, tão esperada, promoção.

A jovem trabalhava para uma empresa de cosméticos e, junto com uma de suas melhores amigas, Ayame, tinha organizado a apresentação de um produto que ela mesma criara. Um rímel à prova d'água, que, realmente, era à prova d'água. Até então, todos os produtos que prometiam isso, haviam falhado; e ela conseguira desenvolver um produto autêntico. Sua faculdade em química não fora um total desperdício, ela pensara, ao obter sucesso em suas tentativas.

Botan saiu de casa com os cabelos ainda úmidos, presos em um coque. Teria que pegar um táxi e, ainda assim, chegaria com quase uma hora de atraso. Fora difícil conseguir um táxi livre e quando conseguiu, pegou um engarrafamento que não esperava. Aparentemente ocorrera um acidente ali por perto. Decidiu descer do táxi após ficar dez minutos parada na mesma esquina. Suas chances de chegar ao trabalho a pé, eram maiores do que as do trânsito melhorar.

Ela estava quase correndo pelas ruas e após quinze minutos, entrou no prédio da empresa para a qual trabalhava. Conseguiu entrar no elevador a tempo da próxima subida e logo chegou à sala de reuniões, com uma hora e meia de atraso. Tentou entrar de fininho, mas não conseguiu passar despercebida.

 **It's the terror of knowing what the world is about**

 **(É o terror de saber o que é realmente este mundo)**

 **Watching some good friends screaming: "Let me out"**

 **(Observando alguns bons amigos gritando: "Deixe-me sair")**

 **Pray tomorrow gets me higher**

 **(Rezo para que o amanhã me deixe mais animado)**

 **Pressure on people, people on streets**

 **(Pressão sobre as pessoas, pessoas nas ruas)**

\- Nossa, Botan. Fico feliz que tenha se dignado a aparecer. – Disse seu chefe sendo irônico. Koenma podia ser bem irritante quando queria.

\- Me desculpe, senhor. – Ela pediu envergonhada, sob o olhar de todos que estavam na sala. – O trânsito estava horrível e...

\- Você perdeu a apresentação de um produto incrível que Ayame criou. Um rímel à prova d'água. – Botan ficou sem palavras e olhou para sua "amiga", que desviou os olhos dos seus. – Fico contente em saber que ainda temos alguns funcionários comprometidos com o crescimento da empresa e que se esforçam para chegar no horário. É por isso que ela será promovida. – Todos que estavam na sala bateram palmas. Botan podia sentir que algumas lágrimas vinham a seus olhos.

Enquanto seus amigos batiam palmas para Ayame, a jovem se retirou da sala de reuniões e seguiu para o banheiro. Já fora humilhada o suficiente. Não choraria na frente deles.

* * *

 **Chipping around, kick my brains around the floor**

 **(Dando pontapés por aí, chuto meu cérebro pelo chão)**

 **These are the days it never rains but it pours**

 **(Estes são os dias em que nunca chove, mas transborda)**

…

 **Turned away from it all like a blind man**

 **(Me afastei disso tudo, como um homem cego)**

 **Sat on a fence but it don't work**

 **(Sentado emu ma cerca, mas não funciona)**

 **Keep coming up with love, but it's so slashed and torn**

 **(Continuo fornecendo amor, mas ele está tão despedaçado e rasgado)**

Botan estava tremendo de raiva em sua sala. Sua vontade era de ir embora daquele lugar sem dar qualquer satisfação. Nunca se sentira tão humilhada. Como Ayame tivera coragem de fazer aquilo? Como poderia se considerar sua amiga e tomar esse tipo de atitude? Era óbvio que não eram amigas.

Foi nesse momento que a jovem que ocupava seus pensamentos surgiu em sua porta, receosa.

\- Você ficou muito chateada, Botan? – Perguntou Ayame com os olhos voltados para o chão. Botan olhou para ela incrédula.

\- Chateada? Não. – A jovem explicou achando as definições de Ayame completamente absurdas para a situação presente. – Eu fico chateada quando esqueço meu celular em casa. Fico chateada quando perco alguma coisa na rua. Fico chateada quando meu ônibus sai um segundo antes de eu chegar ao ponto. – Ayame parecia querer que a terra a engolisse. – Essa, definitivamente, não é a palavra que uso após ser traída por uma de minhas melhores amigas. Decepção. Tristeza. Mágoa. Essas palavras definem melhor meus sentimentos.

 **Insanity laughs, under pressure we're breaking**

 **(A insanidade ri, sob pressão estamos quebrando)**

 **Can't we give ourselves one more chance?**

 **(Não podemos dar a nós mesmos mais uma chance?)**

 **Why can't we give love that one more chance?**

 **(Por que não podemos dar ao amor mais uma chance?)**

 **Why can't we give love?**

 **(Por que não podemos dar amor?)**

\- Desculpe, Botan. – A jovem pediu dando um passo a frente. – Mas você não aparecia e...

\- E você viu a oportunidade de tentar roubar meu trabalho e não resistiu. É compreensível. – Ayame voltou a dar um passo atrás. Fora como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara. – Não sei o que espera que eu diga, Ayame, mas, com certeza, não vai ser nada que lhe agrade. E espero que você tenha ciência de que isso não vai ficar assim. Eu patenteei minha invenção antes de fazer essa reunião. Você não vai escapar impune. – Ayame tentou abrir a boca para se explicar novamente, mas ao ver a expressão de mágoa no rosto de Botan, desistiu e saiu da sala. Botan havia visto que algumas lágrimas se formavam no rosto da jovem, mas, naquele momento, depois de tudo que acontecera, não conseguia se importar. Nunca se sentira tão traída.

 **'Cause love's such an old fashioned word**

 **(Porque o amor é uma palavra tão fora de moda)**

 **And love dares you to care for the people on the edge of the night**

 **(E o amor te desafia a se importar com as pessoas na noite avançada)**

 **And loves dares you to change our way of caring about ourselves**

 **(E o amor desafia você a mudar nossa forma de nos preocupar com nós mesmos)**

 **This is our last dance. This is ourselves under pressure**

 **(Esta é nossa última dança. Isto somos nós sob pressão)**

 **Under pressure**

 **(Sob pressão)**

 **Pressure**

 **(Presão)**

 **[Under Pressure – Queen and David Bowie]**

 **Início: 01/02/2017.**

 **Término: 08/02/2017.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nada é Tão Ruim que Não Possa Piorar**

 **Empty spaces, what are we living for?**

 **(Espaços vazios, pelo que estamos vivendo?)**

 **Abandoned places, I guess we know the score**

 **(Espaços abandonados, creio que saibamos a pontuação)**

 **On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for?**

 **(Continue e continue, alquém sabe o que estamos procurando?)**

 **Another hero, another mindless crime**

 **(Mais um heroi, mais um crime estúpido)**

 **Behind the curtain, in the pantomime**

 **(Atrás da cortina, na pantomime)**

 **Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore?**

 **(Segure a barra, alguém quer continuar com isso?)**

\- Hiei, quantas vezes vou ter que te explicar? – Perguntou Emma, após chamar um de seus melhores funcionários à sua sala. – Não é porque você é meu melhor funcionário que pode tratar os clientes com estupidez. – O rapaz concordou, embora quisesse revirar os olhos. – Onde já se viu isso? Se uma cliente pergunta onde é o caixa, você não precisa responder que, aparentemente é aquele lugar que está na cara dela, onde todos estão com suas mercadorias e com o dinheiro nas mãos. Essa é a décima vez que você vem à minha sala em um mês.

\- Não tenho culpa se...

\- Eu sei. Já ouvi isso. – Confirmou Emma. – Sei que você não tem culpa se as pessoas fazem perguntas idiotas, mas preciso que você tenha um pouco mais de paciência. Sei que dar informações não é sua função. Você é o supervisor de todas as franquias. Mas se passar no corredor usando um crachá, é óbvio que as pessoas vão lhe fazer perguntas. Se não quiser responder, é melhor dizer apenas que não sabe. Ok?

\- Ok. Vou tentar. – Hiei respondeu suspirando. – Mas o senhor podia parar de me mandar a todas essas lojas. Temos pessoas gerenciando as lojas por um motivo. – Emma respirou fundo mais uma vez. Sempre tinha que fazer isso muitas vezes ao conversar com Hiei.

\- Eu sei disso, Hiei. Mas estamos tendo uma queda nas vendas, como já expliquei. Preciso de uma pessoa de confiança para verificar isso e...

\- Hm. Já sei de tudo isso. – O rapaz se levantou da cadeira, dando a entender que considerava aquele assunto encerrado. – De qualquer forma, já fui à loja que deveria ir hoje. Pode me dar meu cheque? Preciso descontá-lo. – Emma sacudiu a cabeça. Hiei não tinha jeito. Ele preencheu o cheque e o entregou ao rapaz. – Era só isso ou tem mais alguma reclamação?

 **The show must go on**

 **(O show deve continuar)**

 **The show must go on, yeah**

 **(O show deve continuar, yeah)**

 **Inside my heart is breaking**

 **(Dentro do meu coração está dilacerado)**

 **My make up may be flaking, but my smile still stays on**

 **(Minha maquiagem pode estar derretendo, mas meu sorriso continua)**

\- Tenho mais uma sim. – Emma respondeu com um sorriso irônico. – Acho que você poderia sorrir mais. Isso já seria um avanço para acabar com seus problemas. – Hiei deu um sorriso forçado e sarcástico.

\- Talvez eu devesse me vestir de palhaço também. Isso atrairia crianças. – Ele falou se dirigindo para a saída com cara de poucos amigos.

\- Não me dê idéias, Hiei. – O rapaz saiu da sala e fechou a porta antes que desse mais uma resposta atravessada a seu chefe. Em seguida foi em direção à saída para ir ao banco.

Seu trabalho não era tão ruim. Tinha que ficar num escritório fazendo a contabilidade de uma grande empresa, que tinha várias filiais. Isso até o filho do dono surtar e resolver que não queria mais saber dos negócios da família. O filho do dono sempre ia a todas as filiais uma vez por semana para ficar de olho em tudo, mas com sua partida repentina, esse cargo caíra sobre as costas de Hiei. Ele sabia que isso era um sinal de que o dono da empresa confiava nele, mas odiava esse trabalho. Odiava ter que lidar com inúmeros gerentes e funcionários toda vez que ia a uma das filiais. Recebia a mais por isso, mas para ele não compensava. Lidar com tantas pessoas era cansativo. Ele sempre preferira trabalhar trancado no escritório, justamente para evitar aquilo, mas, aparentemente, o destino tinha outros planos. E a filial a que ele fora naquele dia era uma das piores.

Yusuke, o gerente dessa filial, era extremamente brincalhão e sempre tentava fazê-lo participar de suas brincadeiras. Apesar de Hiei já ter deixado sua opinião bem clara, ele insistia. Por que não podia deixá-lo em paz? E agora seu chefe ainda queria que ele sorrisse, sendo que não havia motivo algum para isso? Era só o que faltava. Queria voltar o mais rápido possível para sua função no escritório.

* * *

 **Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance**

 **(O que quer que aconteça, eu deixarei tudo ao encargo do destino)**

 **Another heartache, another failed romance**

 **(Outra dor no peito, outro romance fracassado)**

 **On and on, does anybody know what we are living for?**

 **(Continue e continue, alguém sabe pelo que estamos vivendo?)**

 **I guess I'm learning, I must be warmer now**

 **(Acho que estou aprendendo, devo estar mais quente agora)**

 **I'll soon be turning round the corner now**

 **(Em breve estarei virando ao redor da esquina agora)**

 **Outside the dawn is breaking, but inside in the dark I'm aching to be free**

 **(Lá for a o amanhecer está rompendo, mas no escuro, estou sofrendo para ser livre)**

Hiei estava na fila do banco aguardando sua vez; e era uma fila enorme. Se arrependera amargamente de ir até ali logo no dia em que todas as contas estavam vencendo. Odiava ficar muito tempo parado sem fazer nada. Esse tipo de situação só lhe dava a oportunidade de refletir sobre sua vida; e isso não era muito bom.

Ele não gostava do trabalho que estava fazendo agora, mas também não gostava muito de trabalhar fazendo a contabilidade da empresa. Pensara inúmeras vezes em pedir demissão, mas o que faria se saísse dali? Não queria trabalhar com isso, mas tampouco tinha ideia do que gostaria de fazer. Parecia que tudo na sua vida estava errado.

Sua irmã sempre lhe dizia que, talvez, quando encontrasse alguém com quem dividir aqueles problemas, não se sentiria tão mal, mas Hiei achava absurda a ideia de depender de outro ser humano para ficar bem. Ele tinha que aprender a conviver consigo mesmo, sem a ajuda de ninguém, afinal não era sempre que podíamos contar com outra pessoa para nos ajudar.

 **My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies**

 **(Minha alma está pintada com as asas das borboletas)**

 **Fairytales of yesterday will grow, but never die**

 **(Os contos de fadas de ontem crescerão, mas nunca morrerão)**

 **I can fly, my friends**

 **(Eu posso voar, meus amigos)**

Hiei suspirou novamente e notou que vinha fazendo isso com cada vez mais frequência. Talvez estivesse particularmente mais mal humorado naquele dia por ter lidado com Yusuke. Yusuke era alegre demais, espontâneo demais, vivo demais. E um comportamento assim ao lado do seu, era destoante. Era quase obsceno. Seu chefe tinha que arrumar logo alguém para ocupar a função de seu filho. Tudo ficaria melhor quando ele não tivesse que lidar mais com pessoas como Yusuke.

Finalmente sua vez chegara. Ele entregou o cheque à caixa junto com sua identidade. A jovem analisou os dois e após alguns segundos disse:

\- Desculpe, senhor Hiei, mas parece que a pessoa que preencheu esse cheque, escreveu seu nome errado. – O rapaz olhou para ela incrédulo.

\- O quê? – Ele pegou o cheque e de fato Emma havia escrito seu nome como "Jaganchi" e não "Jaganshi". – Não posso sacar mesmo assim? Está claro que se trata de mim.

\- Sinto muito. Não posso fazer isso. São as normas do banco. – Hiei assentiu e saiu do banco furioso. Ficara naquela fila por mais de uma hora e por culpa de um erro de Emma teria que sacar seu cheque no dia seguinte. Aquele dia estava cada vez pior.

 **The show must go on, yeah**

 **(O show deve continuar, yeah)**

 **The show must go on, I'll face it with a grin**

 **(O show deve continuar, encararei com um sorriso amarelo)**

 **I'm never giving in, on with the show**

 **(Eu nunca vou me entregar, continue com o show)**

 **Ooh, I'll top the bill, I'll overkill**

 **(Oh, serei o protagonista, eu dizimarei)**

 **I have to find the will to carry on the show**

 **(Preciso encontrar a vontade para seguir adiante com o show)**

 **[The Show Must Go On – Queen]**

 **Início e Término: 21/02/2017.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Acontecimentos Infelizes Sempre Acontecem em Série**

 **An old man turned ninety-eight**

 **(Um homem idoso faz noventa e oito anos)**

 **He won the lottery and died the next day**

 **(Ele ganha na loteria e more no dia seguinte)**

 **It's a black fly in your Chardonnay**

 **(É uma mosca que pousa no seu vinho)**

 **It's a death row pardon two minutes too late**

 **(Livrar-se do corredor da morte dois minutos atrasado)**

 **Isn't it ironic, don't you think?**

 **(Isso não é irônico, você não acha?)**

Já que seu dia não havia transcorrido da maneira que ela imaginara, Botan decidira ir embora um pouco mais cedo. Se quisessem podiam lhe dar uma falta. Naquele momento ela realmente não se importava. Não ia ficar ali se sujeitando aos olhares de pena de todos os funcionários e ao olhar de desdém de Koenma. Pegou suas coisas e se dirigiu ao elevador.

Quando estava prestes a colocar o pé direito dentro do elevador, seu salto quebrou e se ela não tivesse bons reflexos teria caído de cara no chão. Resmungando enquanto terminava de entrar no elevador, Botan encostou-se a uma das paredes e tirou seus sapatos. Era só o que lhe faltava. Ainda tinha que passar no mercado e teria que ir descalça, já que havia esquecido sua carteira em casa e a maior parte do dinheiro que tinha consigo, gastara com o táxi pela manhã. Definitivamente aquele não era seu dia. De maneira alguma.

 **Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly**

 **(O Sr. Precavido tinha medo de avião)**

 **He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids good-bye**

 **(Ele fez as malas e deu um beijo de despedida nos filhos)**

 **He waited his whole damn life to take that flight**

 **(Ele esperou a vida toda para pegar aquele voo)**

 **And as the plane crashed down he thought**

 **(E enquanto o avião caía, ele pensou)**

 **"Well, isn't this nice"?**

 **("Ora, mas isso não é ótimo?")**

 **And isn't it ironic, don't you think?**

 **(E isso não é irônico, você não acha?)**

Ao chegar ao Mercado, Botan se dirigiu à área de comidas congeladas. De jeito nenhum ela iria preparar alguma coisa naquele dia. Era capaz de colocar fogo na casa, com a sorte que estava tendo. Escolheu uma lasanha à bolonhesa e continuou percorrendo o mercado à procura de um doce ou algo do tipo. Precisava de algo para animar seu dia.

O fato de estar sem sapatos, atraia o olhar de todos e isso só a deixava mais envergonhada. A jovem tentou se apressar em escolher suas compras para poder sair logo dali, mas assim que terminou de juntar tudo o que queria e foi para a fila, levou um susto, pois a fila estava dando uma volta dentro do mercado.

\- Mas o que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou incerta a uma senhora que estava à sua frente na fila.

\- Parece que deu uma pane no sistema e tem apenas um caixa funcionando. – Botan suspirou. Não era possível. Será que fora amaldiçoada? Era a única explicação possível. Pensou em largar as compras e ir embora, mas o que comeria no jantar? Não tinha nada em casa. Resignada a jovem ocupou seu lugar na fila tentando manter um pouco de sua dignidade, apesar do fato de estar descalça.

 **Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you**

 **(A vida é engraçada em aprontar com você)**

 **When you think everything's okay and everything's going right**

 **(Quando acha que está tudo bem e tudo está dando certo)**

 **And life has a funny way of helping you out when**

 **(E a vida tem um jeito engraçado de ajudá-lo quando)**

 **You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up in your face**

 **(Você pensa que tudo está dando errado, e tudo explode na sua cara)**

Depois de duas horas na fila, Botan conseguiu pagar suas compras e se colocar a caminho de casa. Graças a Deus aquele dia estava perto de terminar. Ela estava indo pra casa, onde poderia tomar um banho, se deitar e esquecer que aquele dia acontecera.

E foi nesse exato momento que ela sentiu a primeira gota de chuva cair sobre sua cabeça. Não. Ela pensou apavorada. Isso não pode estar acontecendo.

\- Isso é algum tipo de piada? – Ela perguntou um pouco alto demais, assustando algumas pessoas. Não era justo. Não tinha como aquilo tudo ser justo! Por que tinha que começar a chover justo naquele momento? Será que não podiam esperar ela chegar a casa antes de fazer a chuva cair do céu? Botan pensou em correr, mas o pior de tudo é que não era uma simples chuva, era um temporal. Não tinha como ela escapar, mesmo se corresse.

Algumas pessoas passavam por ela correndo em busca de abrigo, mas Botan estava tão desanimada que não se importava mais. Que chovesse. Ela não ia correr por aí. Dizem que quem está na chuva é pra se molhar, certo? Era isso que ela faria. Pensou enquanto andava num ritmo normal em meio àquela tempestade.

 **A traffic jam when you're already late**

 **(Um engarrafamento quando já está atrasada)**

 **A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break**

 **(É proibido fumar na sua pausa pro cigarro)**

 **It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife**

 **(Há dez mil colheres quando você só precisa de uma faca)**

 **It's meeting the man of my dreams**

 **(É encontrar o homem dos meus sonhos)**

 **And then meeting his beautiful wife**

 **(E então conhecer a linda esposa dele)**

 **And isn't it ironic, don't you think?**

 **(E isso não é irônico, você não acha?)**

 **A little too ironic, and, yeah, I really do think**

 **(Um pouco irônico demais, e, sim, acho mesmo)**

Botan chegou a casa e foi direto para a cozinha, tentando não molhar a casa toda nesse processo. Tirou suas roupas rapidamente e colocou-as dentro da máquina, ficando apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Em seguida voltou à cozinha e começou a desempacotar suas compras. Teve que segurar o choro ao ver a embalagem da lasanha quase se desfazendo. Por sorte ela não havia se desfeito, então ainda teria um jantar.

A jovem guardou as coisas em seus devidos lugares e se sentou num banquinho na cozinha. O que fizera para merecer um dia desses? Para Ayame lhe trair daquela maneira? Algumas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. Pelo que se lembrava nunca tivera um dia tão horrível quanto este. Ela esfregou seus olhos tentando se recompor. Não adiantava chorar. Tinha que seguir em frente.

 **It's like rain on your wedding day**

 **(É como chover no dia do seu casamento)**

 **It's a free ride when you've already paid**

 **(É pagar uma carona que lhe foi dada de graça)**

 **It's the good advice that you just didn't take**

 **(É o bom conselho que você não aceitou)**

 **And who would've thought, It figures**

 **(E quem iria imaginar, vai saber)**

Nesse momento ela ouviu uma música que sua vizinha escutava. Era uma música que ela sempre gostara e que combinava perfeitamente com seu dia. Botan sorriu em meio às lágrimas. Isso devia ser um sinal de que as coisas iriam melhorar. Tinha que ser. E isso também lhe dera uma boa ideia. Não podia fazer nada para apagar as coisas que aconteceram, mas poderia tentar se animar. Então estava decidido. Botan pensou se levantando do banquinho. Ela não ia se deixar abater por tudo o que acontecera naquele dia horrível. Estava na hora de dar a volta por cima. E Botan faria isso ouvindo música. A música era algo que sempre a animava. Esperava que funcionasse naquele momento também.

 **Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you**

 **(A vida é engraçada em aprontar com você)**

 **And life has a funny way of helping you out**

 **(E a vida tem um jeito engraçado de ajudá-lo)**

 **Helping you out**

 **(De ajudá-lo)**

 **[Ironic – Alanis Morissette]**

 **Início e Término: 16/04/2017.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Se Alguma Coisa Pode dar Errado, dará. E mais, dará Errado da Pior Maneira, no Pior Momento e de Modo que Cause o Maior Dano Possível**

 **I got a long way to go and a long memory**

 **(Tenho um longo caminho a percorrer e uma longa memória)**

 **I've been searching for an answer always just out of reach**

 **(Estive procurando por uma resposta sempre fora de alcance)**

Hiei estava voltando para seu trabalho para reclamar com seu chefe, embora soubesse que não conseguiria mais sacar seu cheque naquele dia, quando seu telefone tocou. Era sua irmã. O que será que ela queria?

\- Oi, Yukina. – Ele falou tentando conter a raiva que o consumia.

\- Oi, Hiei. – Respondeu a jovem animada. – Que horas você vai chegar?

\- Chegar aonde? – Ele perguntou confuso. Só queria ir pra casa depois daquele dia.

\- Não me diga que você se esqueceu do nosso aniversário? – Indagou Yukina um pouco ansiosa e Hiei ficou em silêncio por um momento, pensando no que deveria dizer para que ela não percebesse que ele realmente esquecera.

\- É lógico que não esqueci. – Respondeu por fim, passando uma mão pelos cabelos. – Vou chegar por volta das 19:00h. – A lembrança de que sua irmã marcara um jantar para comemorar o aniversário deles começava a voltar à sua lembrança. O fato de serem gêmeos era algo muito importante e especial para ela. Sempre achava que deviam estar juntos nesse dia.

\- Ótimo. Kuwabara também vai chegar a casa mais ou menos essa hora. – A jovem disse satisfeita, mesmo que soubesse que Hiei não gostava muito de seu marido. – Nos vemos mais tarde então.

\- Sim. – Confirmou Hiei, desligando o telefone. Seu dia estava sendo tão horrível que sequer se lembrara de seu próprio aniversário.

* * *

 **Blood on the floor, sirens repeat**

 **(Sangue no chão, as sirenes se repetem)**

 **I've been searching for the courage to face my enemies**

 **(Estive procurando pela coragem para enfrentar meus inimigos)**

Seu chefe refizera seu cheque e rira da confusão que fizera, ignorando por completo o olhar assassino de Hiei.

\- Prontinho. – Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso. – Se você quiser posso lhe emprestar algum dinheiro para que você não fique sem nada até amanhã.

\- Não precisa. – Hiei respondeu mal humorado, esfregando sua testa. Estava com uma dor de cabeça horrível.

\- Hiei, será que posso lhe dar um conselho? – Indagou o chefe ficando sério e o rapaz o encarou da mesma forma. Emma assumiu que aquilo significava um sim. – Tente não levar tudo tão a sério. Eu sei que deve ter sido horrível ficar naquela fila por tanto tempo e perceber que eu cometi um engano, mas isso não é o fim do mundo. Você não precisa encarar tudo pelo lado negativo. – Hiei estreitou os olhos. Era só o que lhe faltava. Ter que escutar um sermão por não gostar de ficar numa fila.

\- E tem algum lado positivo nisso? – Perguntou irônico, levantando da cadeira que ficava em frente ao seu chefe.

\- Tudo sempre tem. Mesmo que não pareça na hora. – Emma respondeu com um sorriso de canto.

\- Obrigado pelo papo budista, chefe. – Hiei disse ainda irônico. – Mas tenho que ir. Até amanhã.

\- Até.

* * *

 **When they turn down the lights I hear my battle symphony**

 **(Quando eles desligam as luzes, eu ouço minha sinfonia de batalha)**

 **All the world in front of me. If my armor breaks, I'll fuse it back together**

 **(Todo o mundo à minha frente. Se minha armadura quebrar, eu vou fundi-la de volta)**

\- Que bom que você chegou, Hiei. – Disse Yukina abraçando-o e puxando-o para dentro de casa. – Espero que esteja com fome. A comida está quase pronta.

\- Estou sim. – Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso forçado. – Feliz aniversário.

\- Feliz aniversário. – Respondeu Yukina dando mais um abraço em seu irmão. – Teve um bom dia? – Ela indagou enquanto o puxava para a cozinha, pois ela tinha que verificar as panelas.

\- Não muito. – Ele falou num dar de ombros. – Mas não quero falar sobre isso.

\- Você nunca quer, Hiei. – Yukina falou com um tom de mágoa e Hiei já podia adivinhar que ia ouvir outro sermão.

\- Por favor, Yukina. Hoje não. – Ele pediu sentando-se a mesa.

\- Então quando? É seu aniversário, Hiei. Nosso aniversário. Estamos fazendo vinte e oito anos e se passou mais um ano e você parece continuar infeliz como nos outros anos. – Hiei suspirou e passou a mão no rosto. Não bastava seu chefe, Yukina também queria dar sua opinião sobre sua maneira de levar a vida. – Se você não gosta desse trabalho, mude de carreira. Se não gosta de onde mora, mude de endereço. Se você quer que as coisas mudem na sua vida, tem que fazer alguma coisa sobre isso.

 **Battle symphony, please, just don't give up on me**

 **(Sinfonia da batalha, por favor, só não desista de mim)**

 **And my eyes are wide awake for my battle symphony**

 **(E meus olhos estão bem abertos, para minha sinfonia da batalha)**

\- Em algum momento eu falei que estava insatisfeito com meu emprego? Falei que queria me mudar? – Hiei perguntou irritado.

\- Não. Mas eu sou sua irmã. Eu consigo ver que você não está bem. Não sou cega. – Ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça como se concordasse para acabar logo com aquilo.

\- Talvez você devesse arrumar uma namorada. Talvez seu problema seja que se sinta muito solitário. – Era isso. Pra Hiei bastava. Ele não ia ficar ali ouvindo como sua vida era medíocre segundo sua própria irmã.

\- E o que você sugere? – Ele perguntou se levantando furioso. – Que eu arrume uma idiota como o Kuwabara pra me fazer companhia? Não estou tão desesperado assim. – Yukina lhe lançou um olhar ferido e Hiei podia notar que seus olhos estavam se enchendo de água.

\- Se você acha que estou com Kuwabara por desespero, Hiei, você se engana. Eu o amo. – Afirmou a jovem com um pequeno sorriso e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Eu sou feliz e não preciso que você esteja de acordo com isso. A única coisa que me deixa triste é saber que se você continuar do jeito que está, nunca vai poder saber como é isso. – Hiei se sentiu péssimo com o que dissera a sua irmã. Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca se arrependera, mas sabia que não devia dizer mais nada naquele momento, pois só poderia piorar a situação. Ele apenas se dirigiu à porta e saiu da casa, esbarrando em seu cunhado enquanto saía.

\- Hiei, o que...? – Hiei não soube o que Kuwabara dissera, pois em poucos segundos estava longe da casa de sua irmã e de sua felicidade.

* * *

 **They say that I don't belong, say that I should retreat**

 **(Eles dizem que eu não me encaixo, dizem que eu deveria recuar)**

 **That I'm marching to the rhythm of a lonesome defeat**

 **(Que eu estou marchando ao ritmo de uma derrota solitária)**

A chuva que começou a cair enquanto ele ia pra casa o irritou mais ainda. Mas, aos poucos, a chuva o ajudou a esfriar a cabeça e refletir suas ações. Yukina não merecia ouvir as palavras que ele lhe dissera. Ela era uma pessoa boa demais para ser sua irmã. E afinal ela só lhe dissera a verdade. Ele era um idiota que ficava postergando as decisões que poderiam melhorar sua vida. Era um fracassado.

* * *

 **But the sound of your voice puts the pain in reverse**

 **(Mas o som da sua voz coloca a dor no sentido inverso)**

 **No surrender, no illusions and for better or worse**

 **(Sem rendição, sem ilusões e para melhor ou pior)**

Hiei chegou a casa e a única coisa que queria era tomar um banho e se deitar para tentar esquecer tudo que ocorrera. Para completar, pegara o maior temporal a caminho de casa e estava encharcado.

Sabia que teria que lidar com sua irmã em algum momento, afinal ela não merecia ouvir as coisas que dissera a ela. Yukina só queria ajudá-lo. Só queria que ele fosse feliz. Entretanto, no momento presente, ele só queria que o dia acabasse o mais rápido possível.

Tomou banho, vestiu uma calça e, finalmente, pôde deitar em sua cama. Não costumava rezar, mas esperava que, ao abrir os olhos na manhã seguinte, tivesse um dia bem melhor que o de hoje. Estava tentando relaxar quando ouviu a pulsação de uma música que fazia seu apartamento vibrar.

Só podia ser brincadeira. Será que a pessoa que morava no apartamento acima do seu tinha realmente que dar uma festa hoje? Se fosse um dia normal, ele tentaria esquecer isso e pegar no sono. Mas não era um dia normal. Fora um dia extremamente estressante e Hiei realmente gostaria de ter, ao menos, uma boa noite de sono.

Suspirando, ele levantou, vestiu uma camisa e calçou os chinelos, afinal não iria bater na porta de alguém usando apenas uma calça de moleton. Talvez o vizinho, seja lá quem fosse, tivesse algum bom senso e atendesse a seu pedido de baixar o rádio. Mas do jeito que andava sua sorte, ele duvidava que fosse conseguir resolver as coisas pacificamente. E estava disposto a tudo.

 **If I fall, get knocked down**

 **(Se eu cair e for derrubado)**

 **Pick myself up off the ground**

 **(Vou me levanter do chão)**

 **[Battle Symphony – Linkin Park]**

 **Início e Término: 09/05/2017.**


	5. Chapter 5

**O Dia de Hoje foi Realmente Necessário?**

 **I lost my shoes last night**

 **(Eu perdi meus sapatos ontem à noite)**

 **I don't know where I put my keys**

 **(** **Eu não sei onde coloquei minhas chaves)**

 **I was tired and fell asleep beneath an oak tree**

 **(** **Estava cansado e acabei dormindo sob um carvalho)**

 **I bet my mother's proud of me from each scar**

 **(** **Aposto que minha mãe tem orgulho de mim por cada cicatriz)**

Botan pensou ter ouvido a campainha tocar, mas com a música, não podia ter certeza. Foi então que percebeu que a música estava muito alta. Estava na cara que algum vizinho estava vindo reclamar. E com razão. O que lhe passara pela cabeça para se comportar desta maneira?

A jovem baixou o volume e foi atender a porta. Esperava que tudo corresse bem, pois se tivesse que encarar mais uma discussão naquele dia, provavelmente ia surtar.

\- Oi. – Ela disse um pouco envergonhada ao abrir a porta.

\- Entendo que queira festejar, mas nem todos estão no pique para uma comemoração. – Respondeu o rapaz que a encarava indo direto ao ponto sem cumprimentá-la. – Então se puder baixar o volume pelo resto da noite, eu agradeço. Tenho que trabalhar amanhã e o dia de hoje não foi lá essas coisas. – Aquilo ela podia entender. Talvez ele estivesse numa situação similar à sua.

\- Não estou festejando. – Ela explicou com um pequeno sorriso. – Meu dia foi uma porcaria e eu só estava tentando me animar um pouco. – Hiei ficou um pouco sem graça por tê-la tratado com tanta ignorância após ouvir isso. – Desculpe. Não vai se repetir. – A jovem concluiu baixando levemente a cabeça em sinal de arrependimento.

\- Hm. – Hiei assentiu. Então virou as costas para ela e começou a se afastar. Já tinha sido grosseiro mesmo. Não adiantava tentar se redimir àquela altura.

 **Upon my knuckle and each graze upon my knee**

 **(** **Sobre meu punho e cada machucado em meu joelho)**

 **And all I know is I got a cab and then threw up on his car seat**

 **(E tudo o que sei é que peguei um táxi, e vomitei no banco do carro)**

 **He kicked me out and then I walked in the rain**

 **(** **Ele me expulsou e eu andei pela chuva)**

 **I tell myself in every way, I won't be doing this again**

 **(Eu digo a mim mesmo de todas as maneiras, nunca farei isso de novo)**

 **And tomorrow's a brand new Day**

 **(E amanhã é um novo dia)**

\- Meu nome é Botan. – Ele parou de andar, ao perceber que ela ainda falava com ele, e a encarou. – Qual é o seu?

\- Hiei. – O rapaz respondeu desconfiado. Já vira aquela mulher pelos corredores, mas nunca haviam se falado.

\- Já que nosso dia não foi muito bom, você quer entrar e tomar uma xícara de chá? – Botan indagou, ainda sorrindo. – Eu acabei de preparar um pouco pra mim, mas sempre faço demais.

\- Você está realmente chamando um homem que mal conhece para entrar no seu apartamento? – Ele perguntou incrédulo. A jovem pareceu avaliar o que ele dissera e então pegou seu celular e digitou alguma coisa nele.

\- Pronto. – Ela falou animada. – Mandei uma mensagem pra minha melhor amiga. – Botan se aproximou e mostrou o celular para que ele pudesse ler a mensagem: "Vou beber chá com um estranho que se chama Hiei. Ele mora no mesmo prédio que eu. Se eu não der notícias ainda hoje, chame a polícia. Beijos!". Hiei não sabia o que pensar sobre aquela mulher. A cada momento que passava, ele a achava mais louca. – Quer mandar mensagem pra alguém, caso eu seja uma serial killer?

\- Não. – Ele respondeu sem pensar, ainda tentando compreender onde tinha se metido.

\- Ótimo. Vamos beber o chá antes que esfrie. – Ainda hesitante, ele a acompanhou e entrou no apartamento dela. Botan o guiou até a cozinha. – Você gosta de chá de hortelã? É meu favorito. Mas tenho outros se você não gostar desse.

\- Gosto de hortelã. – Hiei se sentia em alguma espécie de sonho. Depois do dia que tivera, parecia que estava fazendo parte de alguma história fantástica. A jovem serviu duas xícaras e eles se sentaram à mesa.

 **Someone told me, "Always say what's on your mind"**

 **(Alguém me disse, "Sempre fale o que está em sua mente")**

 **And I am only being honest with you, I**

 **(** **E eu só estou sendo honesto com você, eu)**

 **I get lonely and make mistakes from time to time**

 **(** **Me sinto sozinho e cometo erros de vez em quando)**

 **Se enioma enko ye, bibia be ye ye**

 **(** **Se tudo estiver mal, tudo ficará bem)**

\- Já que estávamos falando do dia que tivemos, vou contar o que aconteceu comigo. – Ela explicou bebendo um gole de chá. – Cheguei atrasada para uma reunião importante e uma de minhas supostas amigas usou uma ideia que eu tive como se fosse dela e então ela foi promovida e eu fui humilhada pelo meu chefe na frente de várias pessoas. E quando eu estava vindo pra casa meu salto quebrou e eu tive que ir ao mercado descalça, pois não tinha nada pra comer em casa. E depois de passar no mercado, começou a chover e eu não tinha um guarda chuva então cheguei à casa encharcada, com algumas das minhas compras se desfazendo dentro das embalagens de papelão. Acho que foi basicamente isso... – Botan concluiu tentando não se concentrar na parte em que Ayame a traíra. – E você? – Hiei bebeu mais um pouco de seu chá enquanto pensava se ia contar tudo a ela ou não, afinal acabaram de se conhecer.

\- Bom... Odeio o trabalho que estou fazendo, principalmente por não ser minha função na empresa. Não gosto de lidar com as pessoas que estão me obrigando a lidar. Tive que ficar numa fila de banco para sacar um cheque e cerca de três horas depois a atendente me diz que meu chefe escreveu meu nome errado. – A pior parte de seu dia fora o que fizera com Yukina. Sua irmã sempre estava por perto quando ele precisava e, logo hoje, ele tivera que estragar o dia dela. – Depois disso fui para a casa da minha irmã gêmea, já que hoje é nosso aniversário, mas estraguei tudo com meu mau humor e falei coisas para ela que ela não merecia ouvir. Depois disso peguei a mesma chuva que você para poder chegar a casa o mais rápido possível, para poder dormir e tentar esquecer o dia de hoje.

 **Now things are looking up**

 **(** **E agora as coisas estão melhorando)**

 **I'll find my shoes right next to the oak tree**

 **(** **Encontrarei meus sapatos perto daquele carvalho)**

 **And I'll get a bus straight into town**

 **(** **E pegarei um ônibus direto para a cidade)**

\- Nossa. Sinto muito por seu aniversário ter sido assim. – Botan disse angustiada. Aparentemente o dia dele fora pior que o seu. – Por que não tenta se desculpar com sua irmã? Afinal é o aniversário de vocês... Pelo menos alguma coisa acabaria bem no dia de hoje. – Hiei refletiu um pouco e percebeu que Botan estava certa. Ele não queria terminar o dia do seu aniversário brigado com sua irmã. Sua única família. – Pode usar meu telefone. – Ela insistiu com um sorriso compreensivo. Hiei assentiu e foi até a sala para usar o aparelho. Ele discou o número de sua irmã e o telefone tocou tantas vezes que ele chegou a achar que ela não atenderia.

\- Oi, Yukina. – O rapaz falou com um suspiro quando ela atendeu. – Sinto muito por tudo que eu disse. Eu não queria estragar seu aniversário. Eu sei, mas eu agi como um idiota. Nada do que eu disse era verdade. Ok. Almoçamos juntos amanhã? Ok. Tchau. – Hiei sentiu como se um peso tivesse saído de cima de seus ombros. A onna lhe dera um bom conselho. Ele dormiria bem melhor agora que se desculpara com sua irmã.

 **And spend the afternoon looking around for the things that I left on the ground**

 **(E passarei a tarde lá procurando em volta por coisas que posso ter deixado no chão)**

 **And say you're with me. Tomorrow's a brand new day**

 **(E diga que estará comigo. Amanhã será um dia totalmente novo)**

\- Está se sentindo melhor? – Botan perguntou quando ele voltou para a cozinha e se sentou à frente dela.

\- Estou. Não gosto de brigar com Yukina. Se você a conhecesse ia saber que ninguém consegue brigar com ela. Só eu. – Ele explicou com um sorriso triste.

\- Mas aposto que ela te ama e sempre te perdoa. – A jovem comentou sorrindo. – Não tenho irmãos, mas tenho certeza de que, se tivesse, sempre faríamos as pazes.

\- É. Você me lembra um pouco ela. – Hiei terminou de beber o chá. – Está ficando tarde. É melhor eu ir.

\- Ok. – Botan se levantou para acompanhá-lo até a porta. – A gente se esbarra por aí. – Só o fato de ter conversado um pouco com Hiei e de ter conseguido ajudá-lo de alguma maneira, já a aliviara dos acontecimentos do dia. – Espero que o dia de amanhã seja bem melhor que o dia de hoje pra gente.

\- Também espero. – Ele concordou com um pequeno sorriso. O primeiro que dava naquele dia. – Obrigado pelo chá.

\- Quando quiser, é só aparecer. – Ela concluiu, ainda sorrindo, tranquila.

\- Hm. – Hiei fez um aceno com a cabeça e se virou, indo em direção ao elevador. Botan fechou a porta e continuou sorrindo. Até que seu dia não terminara tão mal assim.

 **Someone told me, "Always say what's on your mind"**

 **(Alguém me disse, "Sempre fale o que está em sua mente")**

 **And I am only being honest with you, I**

 **(** **E eu só estou sendo honesto com você, eu)**

 **I get lonely and make mistakes from time to time**

 **(** **Me sinto sozinho e cometo erros de vez em quando)**

 **Se enioma enko ye, bibia be ye ye**

 **(** **Se tudo estiver mal, tudo ficará bem)**

 **Wo nooma (be ye ye)**

 **[** **As coisas vão melhorar (vão ficar bem)]**

 **Wo nooma maa ye (be ye ye)**

 **[** **As coisas vão melhorar (vão ficar bem)]**

 **[** **Bibia Be Ye Ye – Ed Sheeran]**

 **Início e Término: 23/01/2017.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Você Sempre Vai Encontrar Aquilo que Não Está procurando**

 **You see it all in my smile, you hear it all in my laugh**

 **(** **Você vê tudo isso no meu sorriso, você ouve no meu riso)**

 **The way I walk you hear me talkin, no, I'm no longer sad**

 **(** **A maneira como eu ando, você me ouve falar, não, eu não estou mais triste)**

 **I've got more reason to smile more now than I've ever had**

 **(** **Eu não tenho razão para sorrir mais agora do que eu já tive)**

 **Open my eyes and realized that nothing's quite that bad**

 **(** **Eu abro os olhos e percebo que nada é tão ruim assim)**

Pela manhã Hiei acordou antes que seu celular despertasse. De alguma forma se sentia bem melhor do que na noite anterior. Levantou, tomou um banho e se vestiu para sair. Aquele dia parecia promissor, ele pensou enquanto se dirigia ao elevador. E a imagem da jovem que conhecera no dia anterior veio a sua mente repentinamente. Talvez acabassem se esbarrando pelos corredores novamente.

Nesse momento a porta do elevador se abriu e ele viu a jovem que ocupava seus pensamentos. Sentiu seu rosto corar levemente enquanto entrava no elevador. Estavam a sós.

\- Bom dia, Hiei. – Botan disse sorridente. Estava feliz por encontrá-lo de novo. Aliás, era nisso que vinha pensando desde que acordara.

\- Bom dia. – Hiei respondeu ainda sonolento. Mas parecia que a visão da jovem logo cedo lhe animara um pouco.

\- Dormiu bem? – Ela indagou preocupada, afinal o dia anterior não tinha sido muito bom para nenhum deles.

\- Melhor do que nos outros dias. Parece que seu chá fez efeito. – Ele disse com um sorriso de canto.

\- Que bom. – A jovem falou satisfeita, quando o elevador parou e eles tiveram que sair. – Eu vou para a direita. E você? – Perguntou quando chegaram à entrada do edifício. Hiei ia pegar um táxi, então não fazia muita diferença pra ele. Poderia pegar um táxi em qualquer direção que seguisse.

\- Vou para a direita também. – Ele não sabia por que estava agindo assim, mas havia algo nela que lhe atraía e fazia com que tomasse decisões impensadas. Começaram a andar lado a lado nessa direção.

\- Que bom. – Botan disse animada. Hiei não se lembrava de já ter visto aquele tipo de reação direcionada à sua presença em alguém além de sua irmã. – Podemos tomar café juntos, se você ainda não tiver comido nada. E se não estiver com pressa, é claro. – Botan também não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas queria a companhia de Hiei. O jeito dele a acalmava.

\- Não. – Ele respondeu, por fim. – Sempre saio de casa um pouco mais cedo para comer algo na rua antes de ir para o trabalho, mas acabo indo pro trabalho e me esqueço do café. – Concluiu num dar de ombros. Geralmente não se importava muito com o café da manhã.

\- Eu quase sempre fico sem café porque durmo demais. – Botan falou rindo. – Mas hoje acordei cedo. Acho que o chá e nossa conversa realmente me relaxaram, porque acabei dormindo mais cedo que o normal. – Os dois avistaram uma cafeteria que estava um pouco movimentada e Botan sugeriu que tomassem o café da manhã ali. Hiei concordou, qualquer lugar estaria bom em sua opinião. Estava de bom humor naquele dia.

 **I've got a different approach to dealin' with emotion**

 **(** **Eu tenho uma abordagem diferente para lidar com a emoção)**

 **Keeping control of my boat while drifting on this ocean**

 **(** **Mantendo o controle do meu barco, enquanto fico a deriva sobre este oceano)**

 **Keepin my head to the sky, keepin tears outta my eyes**

 **(** **Mantendo a minha cabeça para o céu, mantendo lágrimas longe dos meus olhos)**

 **Unless happiness be the reason that I decide to cry**

 **(** **A não ser que a felicidade seja a razão que me faz chorar)**

O lugar estava movimentado, mas a maioria dos clientes pegava seu pedido e saia apressada. As mesas estavam quase todas vazias.

\- Com licença. – Botan tentou chamar a atenção de um dos atendentes, mas este passava por ela como se não a visse. Aquele comportamento já estava deixando a jovem chateada e Hiei notara isso.

\- Ei. – Ele chamou o rapaz, mais alto do que a maioria dos clientes, e o atendente, notando que ele estava com raiva, se aproximou rapidamente com receio de algum problema.

\- Pois não, senhor. – O rapaz disse com um sorriso amigável.

\- Ela está tentando chamar sua atenção há vários minutos e você a ignorou. – Hiei respondeu com cara de poucos amigos. – É assim que os clientes são tratados aqui? – Botan ficou envergonhada, mas, de alguma forma, era bom ver alguém a defendendo daquela maneira.

\- Mil perdões. – Pediu o funcionário angustiado. – Eu realmente não ouvi. A essa hora tem muito movimento. – Ele explicou. – O que a senhorita deseja?

\- Um cappuccino e um croissant de chocolate. – Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso.

\- E o senhor?

\- Só o cappuccino. – Hiei respondeu ainda com raiva pela atitude do rapaz.

\- Mas, Hiei, você tem que comer alguma coisa. – Botan falou preocupada. – Faz mal ficar de estômago vazio. E dizem que o café da manhã é a refeição mais importante do dia. – Hiei olhou para ela surpreso. Não sabia o que dizer diante da preocupação dela.

\- Ok. Quero um croissant também. – Pediu ficando vermelho.

\- Vocês vão ficar? – Indagou o funcionário. – Eu levo o pedido na mesa pra vocês.

\- Podemos? – Ela perguntou sorrindo e Hiei apenas assentiu. Eles sentaram numa mesa perto da janela.

Os pensamentos de Hiei estavam cada vez mais confusos, em sua opinião, já que a maioria desses pensamentos não eram comuns no seu dia a dia. Por exemplo, acabara de pensar em chamar Botan para jantar. E aquela já era a segunda vez que isso acontecia naquela manhã. Também pensara em faltar ao trabalho apenas para continuar conversando com ela. Isso estava errado. Ele nem sequer gostava tanto assim de conversar com as pessoas. E Botan sorria demais. Ele quase não sorria, mas estava criando uma grande afeição com relação aos sorrisos dela.

\- O que foi, Hiei? Você parece distraído. – Ela comentou despertando-o de seus devaneios.

\- Nada. – Ele disse voltando a prestar atenção nela. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele? O atendente veio trazendo o pedido deles.

 **And life's too short to dwell on all that's wrong**

 **(** **E a vida é muito curta para se lamentar sobre o que está errado)**

 **Stand up now**

 **(Levante-se agora)**

 **Stand up now and I promise not before long**

 **(** **Levante-se agora, e eu prometo que não demora muito)**

\- Realmente sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, senhorita. – Falou o rapaz um pouco envergonhado. – Prometo que vou ser mais atento.

\- Tudo bem. – Respondeu a jovem sorrindo.

\- Peça pro seu namorado não me bater. – O atendente brincou antes de partir e Botan sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Ficou tão envergonhada que não conseguiu dizer ao rapaz que ele estava enganado. Hiei também ficou vermelho, mas em seus pensamentos achava melhor o atendente pensar que ele era o namorado de Botan do que pensar que ela era solteira e tentar dar em cima dela.

\- Desculpe. – Ela disse ainda vermelha e começando a comer.

\- Sem problemas. – Hiei respondeu com um sorriso de canto.

\- Você devia sorrir mais. – Botan falou, pensando alto e ficando mais vermelha.

\- O quê? – Ele indagou quase se engasgando.

\- Você tem um sorriso bonito. Devia sorrir mais. – A jovem explicou bebendo um pouco do cappuccino para disfarçar seu embaraço. – Não que não fique bonito se não estiver sorrindo, mas... – Botan tapou sua boca com a mão. Parecia que sua boca estava decidindo sozinha o que deveria dizer. Hiei também ficou envergonhado, mas voltou a sorrir. Aparentemente ele não era o único que estava sendo controlado por seus pensamentos. – Desculpe, Hiei. Não sei o que deu em mim hoje. – Ela pediu angustiada. Tinha receio de que ele a achasse uma atirada.

\- Está tudo bem. – Hiei disse num dar de ombros. – Meus pensamentos também parecem estar se confundindo hoje.

\- Não. Eu... Bem, eu não me confundi. – Botan explicou corando até a raiz dos cabelos. – Eu não tenho o costume de dizer esse tipo de coisa para as pessoas. – Então ela realmente o achava bonito... Aquilo dera a Hiei a coragem que lhe faltava.

 **You'll be feelin better today**

 **(** **Você estará sentindo melhor hoje)**

 **Much better today, much better today**

 **(Muito melhor hoje, muito melhor hoje)**

 **So much better**

 **(Realmente muito melhor)**

\- Você quer jantar comigo? – Ele perguntou repentinamente e, dessa vez, foi ela quem quase se engasgou.

\- O quê?

\- Perguntei se quer jantar comigo hoje. – Talvez ele estivesse enganado e ela não tivesse nenhum interesse nele. Botan podia apenas estar sendo educada.

\- Eu... Claro que quero. – Botan não queria parecer muito afoita ao aceitar o convite, mas novamente sua boca tomara a decisão por ela. Hiei não conseguiu evitar o sorriso convencido que surgiu em seus lábios depois de ouvir a resposta dela, o que só a deixou mais envergonhada.

\- Você deve estar me achando uma completa idiota. – Ela disse ficando um pouco emburrada.

\- Não. – Hiei afirmou encarando-a com sinceridade. – Ou eu não a convidaria pra jantar. – Botan voltou a sorrir.

\- Aonde vamos nos encontrar? – Hiei ainda não tinha pensado nisso.

\- Ainda não sei. Não tinha planejado isso. – Ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos, pensativo, e Botan o achou mais bonito do que nunca. – Me passe seu número de telefone. Vou tentar conseguir uma reserva em algum lugar e te ligo para informar o local.

\- Ok. – Botan respondeu anotando seu número num guardanapo. – Aposto que você vai acabar perdendo esse papel. – Ela brincou.

\- Nunca. – Hiei respondeu com seriedade e só depois percebeu que era uma brincadeira. Dessa vez as coisas se inverteram e ele ficou vermelho enquanto ela ria. – Tenho que ir para o trabalho. – Ele avisou guardando o guardanapo com o número dela no bolso de sua calça e terminando de comer seu croissant. – Você quer mais alguma coisa?

\- Não. Estou satisfeita. – Hiei ergueu o braço para pedir a conta e logo o rapaz entregou-a a ele. – Eu vou pagar metade. – Disse a jovem pegando sua carteira.

\- Que bobagem. – Ele falou pagando a conta. – Pode ficar com o troco. – Hiei estava realmente de bom humor naquele dia. – Vamos?

\- Vamos. – Botan concordou levantando. Eles saíram da cafeteria. – Obrigada pelo café. – Ela disse quando pararam na entrada. – Eu vou pagar na próxima vez. – Por que ela tinha que se preocupara com uma bobagem dessas? Indagou-se Hiei.

\- Veremos. – Ele falou revirando os olhos.

\- Seu chato. – A jovem disse sorrindo. – Tenho que ir para o ponto de ônibus. Nos vemos mais tarde.

\- Hm. – Hiei concordou com a cabeça. Antes que ele pudesse se virar ou ter qualquer reação, Botan lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Tão rápido e suave, que ele poderia dizer que uma borboleta batera as asas ao lado de seu rosto.

\- Tenha um bom dia. – Ela se despediu sorridente antes de lhe dar as costas. Hiei ficou vermelho ao perceber o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

\- Você também. – Respondeu enquanto ela ia andando em direção ao ponto de ônibus. Ele não fazia ideia de como conseguiria esperar até o fim do dia para voltar a vê-la, mas tentaria se consolar com o fato de que a encontraria. Esse dia definitivamente estava sendo bem melhor que o anterior...

* * *

 **I know about down and out, I know about when it gets tough**

 **(** **Eu sei sobre estar por baixo e por fora, sei quando fica difícil)**

 **Losing the fight, can't see the light, and you just want to give up**

 **(** **Perdendo a luta, não pode ver a luz, e você só quer desistir)**

 **I know about being depressed, by needing someone to love**

 **(** **Sei sobre estar deprimido por precisar de alguém para amar)**

 **I also know about standing up and saying enough is enough**

 **(** **Sei também sobre se por de pé e dizer basta)**

\- O que está acontecendo, Hiei? – Indagou Yukina durante o almoço deles. – Você parece estar de bom humor hoje. – E aquilo era, de fato, uma surpresa para sua irmã, que não estava acostumada a lidar com esse lado dele.

\- Não é nada. – Ele respondeu tentando fugir do assunto.

\- Desde a hora em que você me ligou notei algo estranho, mas não soube dizer o que era. – Insistiu sua irmã. – Aliás, de onde você me ligou? Aquele número é desconhecido pra mim. – Hiei corou e fez com que as suspeitas de sua irmã aumentassem.

\- Hiei, na casa de quem você estava? – Ela indagou desconfiada.

\- De ninguém. – Hiei respondeu apressadamente, o que só confirmava que estava mentindo.

\- Você sabe que posso procurar o número na lista telefônica pela internet, não é? – Sua irmã era esperta demais para o seu próprio bem.

\- Ok. O nome dela é Botan. – Ele disse por fim, resignado.

\- O quê? Você tem uma namorada e não me contou? – Yukina indagou surpresa.

\- Ela não é minha namorada. Nós...

\- E o que fazia na casa dela àquela hora da noite? – A jovem o interrompeu, curiosa.

\- Eu estava bebendo chá. Ela...

\- Hiei... – Era óbvio que ela não acreditaria nisso. Era absurdo demais.

\- É verdade. – Ele insistiu envergonhado. – Ela é minha vizinha. Estava ouvindo música alto demais e eu fui pedir para que ela baixasse o volume. Quando dei por mim, estava conversando com ela em seu apartamento e bebendo chá. Foi tudo muito rápido. – Não havia nada mais constrangedor em sua opinião do que ter que contar tudo aquilo à sua irmã.

\- E ela te convenceu a me ligar. – Agora tudo fazia sentido para Yukina.

\- Ela não me convenceu. – Explicou Hiei um pouco tenso. – Ela me incentivou. – Concluiu constrangido. Sua irmã parecia a inquisição espanhola com todas aquelas perguntas.

\- E agora? Você tem que chamá-la para sair, Hiei. – A jovem falou animada. – Se só com um encontro ela te deixou desse jeito... – Hiei ficou vermelho, o que chamou a atenção de sua irmã. Nunca o vira tão constrangido quanto naquele dia. – O que foi?

\- Tomamos café juntos numa cafeteria perto de casa. – Yukina ficou boquiaberta.

\- Hiei, nunca vi você agindo assim. Ela realmente está tendo um efeito positivo em você. – Talvez agora seu irmão finalmente fosse entender porque ela se casara com Kuwabara. – Tenho que conhecê-la. Por que não a convida para jantar lá em casa? Podemos dizer que é em comemoração ao nosso aniversário. Eu... – Hiei desviou os olhos dos dela, claramente constrangido. Novamente. – Hiei?

\- Eu a convidei para jantar comigo hoje. – Yukina arregalou os olhos e pegou seu celular. – Tenho que contar pro Kuwabara que tenho uma cunhada.

\- Yukina... – Hiei lhe lançou um olhar cheio de constrangimento e censura. A jovem começou a rir.

\- Estou brincando, Hiei. Mas estou chocada. Você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe? – Indagou empolgada.

\- O quê? – Ele perguntou confuso.

\- Você está apaixonado por ela. – Hiei sentiu seu coração acelerar ao ouvir aquela palavra, mas não podia acreditar no que ouvia.

\- Eu a conheço a menos de um dia. Não é possível. – Falou negando com a cabeça.

\- Não é possível e, ainda assim, nesse único dia, você vai ter seu terceiro encontro com ela. – Insistiu sua irmã com um sorriso convencido. – Como você explica isso? – Ele também vinha se perguntando isso.

\- Não sei. – Hiei respondeu dando de ombros. – Uma atração, talvez.

\- E foi assim nas outras vezes em que você se sentiu atraído por alguém? – Ele não precisava pensar muito antes de responder. A resposta era nunca. Ele jamais se sentira assim até aquele momento.

\- Não. Mas...

\- Eu tenho uma cunhada. – Catarolou Yukina. – Você tem uma namorada, Hiei. Quero tanto conhecê-la. – Hiei sabia que não adiantava argumentar com sua irmã depois que ela colocava alguma coisa na cabeça. E, pensando bem, que argumentos ele poderia usar contra a teoria dela? Desde que se separara de Botan pela manhã, a única coisa em que conseguia pensar era nela. Assim que voltasse do almoço ligaria para ela para falar sobre o jantar daquela noite. Então, como ele poderia dizer que sua irmã estava louca quando não podia parar de questionar sua própria sanidade?

 **I feel like if I try, I could fly away right now**

 **(** **Eu me sinto que se eu tentasse, eu poderia voar bem longe agora)**

 **All because I've finally found my smile**

 **(** **Tudo porque eu finalmente encontrei o meu sorriso)**

 **[Better Today – Ne-yo]**

 **Início: 23/01/2017.**

 **Término: 28/06/2017.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nada é Tão Fácil Quanto Parece, Nem Tão Difícil Quanto a Explicação do Manual**

 **Ah, se eu acordasse todo dia com o seu bom dia**

 **De tanto café na cama faltariam xícaras**

 **Me atrasaria, só pra ficar de preguiça**

 **Se toda arte se inspirasse em seus traços**

 **Então qualquer esboço viraria um quadro Monalisa**

Botan passou a manhã toda ansiosa, perguntando-se se Hiei ligaria mesmo para ela. As horas passavam e seu telefone não tocava. Verificou várias vezes se havia sinal em seu celular e esse não parecia ser o problema. As únicas outras possibilidades que lhe passaram pela cabeça eram que ele poderia ter perdido seu número... Ou que talvez tivesse percebido que não queria realmente sair com ela.

A jovem suspirou. Só podia estar ficando louca. Acabara de conhecer Hiei, mas seu coração se acelerava apenas ao pensar nele. Não podia acreditar que se apaixonara por alguém que mal conhecia. Esse tipo de coisa só acontecia nos filmes, certo?

Sacudindo a cabeça levemente, Botan resolveu sair para almoçar. Afinal, não podia ficar sem almoço só porque Hiei não lhe telefonara. Assim que pegou sua bolsa e se preparou para sair, o celular tocou. Ela sentiu seu coração dar um pulo. O número era desconhecido, então devia ser ele.

\- Alô. – A jovem disse tentando manter sua voz firme.

\- Oi, Botan. Sou eu, Hiei. – Ela podia notar que ele estava um pouco envergonhado. – Consegui uma reserva num restaurante à beira mar.

\- Mas, Hiei, esses lugares sempre são tão caros... – Falou preocupada.

\- Eu a convidei. Não se preocupe, vou pagar a conta. – Explicou, tentando tranquilizá-la.

\- Não é isso, Hiei. – Botan disse sorrindo. – Não quero que gaste tanto dinheiro comigo. Já pagou meu café e quer pagar meu jantar... Daqui a pouco vai achar que sou uma gastadeira e não vai mais querer me ver na sua frente. – Concluiu brincando.

\- Isso nunca aconteceria. – Respondeu mais sério do que pretendia e Botan corou. Por sorte ele não podia vê-la.

\- Tive uma ideia. Por que não vem jantar na minha casa? – A jovem sugeriu animada. – Depois do jantar podemos ver um filme. – Hiei sorriu do outro lado da linha.

\- Você vai avisar sua amiga que um possível serial killer vai jantar com você? – Ele brincou e esse comportamento, que era tão estranho a ele, lhe parecera natural.

\- Talvez. – Ela respondeu rindo. – Você vem então?

\- Sim. – Tudo que Hiei queria era vê-la, estar perto dela. – Desde que eu ganhe uma xícara de chá de brinde.

\- Pode beber quantas quiser. – Botan concordou ainda rindo. Só de imaginar que o veria naquela noite, não conseguia deixar de fazê-lo.

\- Então temos um acordo.

\- Sete e meia está bom pra você?

\- Perfeito. – Seria o tempo exato de ele chegar a casa, tomar um banho rápido e seguir para o apartamento dela.

\- Até mais tarde então.

\- Até. – Hiei não saberia explicar se alguém lhe perguntasse, mas sua vontade era sair dançando pelo escritório. Aquela mulher estava deixando-o completamente louco e sem fazer qualquer esforço pra isso.

* * *

 **Com você tudo fica tão leve**

 **Que até te levo na garupa da bicicleta**

Botan chegou a casa por volta das seis da tarde e rapidamente começou a preparar o jantar. Dessa vez ela não esquecera sua carteira em casa, então pôde comprar tudo que era necessário para preparar um de seus pratos favoritos: Udon. Esperava que Hiei também gostasse.

A jovem se apressou, pois, se ficasse divagando, não daria tempo de terminar de preparar a comida e se arrumar para recepcioná-lo. Ela queria que tudo saísse perfeito já que era o primeiro encontro deles. E se tudo corresse bem, não seria o último.

* * *

 **O preto e branco tem cor, a vida tem mais humor**

 **E pouco a pouco o vazio se completa**

Hiei chegou a casa as sete em ponto. Largou a mochila no chão e correu para o banheiro. Não queria se atrasar. Não queria que Botan pensasse que ele não podia honrar seus compromissos. Isso sem contar o fato de que tivera que esperar as horas passarem lentamente até que pudesse vê-la. Não a deixaria esperando nenhum minuto.

* * *

 **O errado se acerta, o quebrado conserta**

 **E assim tudo muda mesmo sem mudar**

\- Boa noite, Hiei. – Disse a jovem sorrindo quando abriu a porta para ele.

\- Boa noite. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso de canto. Parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente da que ela conhecera na noite anterior, pensou ao lhe da passagem para que entrasse no apartamento. Hiei entrou e lhe entregou uma rosa vermelha. Encontrara um vendedor no caminho e achara que a flor poderia agradá-la.

\- Oh! Obrigada, Hiei. – Botan falou encantada, pegando a rosa e sentindo seu perfume. – Teve um bom dia hoje? – Ela perguntou enquanto o guiava até a sala. Ele colocou sua mochila no chão perto da porta e a seguiu.

\- Bem melhor que ontem. Não me importei muito com as baboseiras do meu trabalho. – Na verdade sequer tivera tempo de pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse ela. – E você?

\- Passei a maior parte do tempo na minha sala, então não me estressei com nada. – Ela respondeu num dar de ombros, enquanto colocava a rosa em um vaso sobre a mesa de centro. – Mas acho que não teria dado muita importância se tivesse ouvido algo. Hoje estou com um humor ótimo. – Ela ficara pensando no jantar e em Hiei por tanto tempo que sequer percebera o tempo passar. – Espero que goste de udon. – Completou animada.

\- Claro. Adoro udon. – Ele respondeu pensativo e pareceu se lembrar de algo. – A propósito... – Hiei voltou até onde deixara sua mochila e pegou algo nela. – Eu trouxe um vinho. Não sei se você gosta, mas, se não gostar, pode dar para outra pessoa. – Botan sorriu para ele com carinho.

\- Vinho é uma das poucas bebidas alcoólicas que eu gosto. – Respondeu guiando-o em direção a mesa e servindo-o, para em seguida sentar de frente para ele e se servir. – Ittadakimasu.1

-Ittadakimasu.

* * *

 **A paz se multiplicou**

 **Que bom que você chegou pra somar**

O jantar correra extremamente bem, Botan pensou com um sorriso enquanto os pratos e talheres da mesa. Hiei e ela puderam se conhecer um pouco melhor e, aos poucos, ela podia notar que ele não era tão durão quanto quisera parecer.

Antes que ele pudesse levantar para lhe ajudar, ela tocara seu ombro e lhe dissera que aguardasse, pois ela traria a sobremesa. A jovem foi à cozinha e pegou o bolo que comprara e escondera antes de ele chegar. Ela colocou uma vela sobre o bolo e a acendeu antes de voltar à sala com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Parabéns pra você, nesta data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida. – Ela cantou enquanto levava o pequeno bolo até a mesa. Hiei estava boquiaberto. Jamais poderia ter imaginado aquilo. Botan ria da expressão de surpresa dele. – Como você me disse que brigou com sua irmã, aposto que nem tiveram tempo de cortar o bolo, certo? – Ele assentiu ainda sem reação. – Então achei que seria uma boa ideia se comemorássemos seu aniversário, mesmo que atrasado. – Hiei continuava calado. Isso nunca lhe acontecera. Ninguém nunca lhe fizera esse tipo de surpresa no seu aniversário. Ele acreditava que as pessoas olhavam para ele e, sem dúvida, viam alguém que não reagiria bem a uma festa surpresa. No geral, estariam certos, mas aquele bolo, lhe sendo presenteado pela mulher a sua frente, significava muito. – Você não gostou? – A jovem perguntou preocupada com seu silêncio.

\- Eu gostei. – Disse com um sorriso de canto, se levantando para se aproximar dela, que ainda segurava o bolo com a vela acesa. – Só fui pego de surpresa.

\- Bom... Então consegui o que eu queria. – Comentou rindo. Faça um pedido antes que a vela se apague. – Hiei obedeceu e soprou a vela. – O que você pediu? – Ela perguntou sorrindo envergonhada, devido à proximidade dele.

\- Se algum dia se realizar, eu te conto. – Ele respondeu ainda sorrindo. Um sorriso que, para Botan, era muito sedutor.

\- Ok. Tenho certeza de que, seja lá o que for, vai se realizar logo. – A jovem falou corando diante da seriedade no olhar dele.

\- Eu espero que sim. – Hiei respondeu sem deixar de encará-la.

\- Mas, por enquanto, vamos comer o bolo. – Constrangida, desviou os olhos dos dele.

\- Sim. – Concordou lhe dando espaço para colocar o bolo sobre a mesa e parti-lo.

 **Ouvi dizer que existe paraíso na terra**

 **E coisas que eu nunca entendi, coisas que eu nunca entendi**

Hiei sentou no sofá como ela lhe dissera para fazer, e a jovem lhe entregou uma xícara de chá antes de sentar a seu lado, posicionando-se de frente para ele.

\- Conseguiu se entender com sua irmã? – Botan indagou bebendo um gole de chá.

\- Sim. Felizmente ela me perdoou por ser um completo idiota. Mais uma vez. – Ele falou com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Com certeza ela sabe que você não tinha intenção de magoá-la. – Replicou sorrindo, tocando o braço dele solidariamente. Hiei olhou para a mão dela em seu braço e colocou sua xícara sobre a mesa de centro. Não sabia explicar o que estava acontecendo. O toque dela parecia incendiá-lo. Botan ficou preocupada com a expressão de angústia em seu rosto.

\- O que aconteceu, Hiei? – Ela indagou, também colocando sua xícara na mesa de centro. – Há algo errado? – Sua mão permanecia sobre o braço dele.

\- Eu...

\- O que foi? – Eles estavam frente a frente e o olhar dela só o atraía mais ainda. Botan estava preocupada com ele. – Hiei? – Sem mais nenhuma palavra ele beijou os lábios dela. Não foi um beijo afoito. Hiei encostou seus lábios aos dela com suavidade, embora a jovem pudesse sentir que ele estava desesperado para fazer aquilo. Ele pensou que a jovem fosse empurrá-lo ou talvez se afastar, mas ela apenas fechou seus olhos e o correspondeu. Se Botan estava de acordo, ele não podia fazer nada além de aprofundar o beijo e abraçá-la pela cintura, pois essa parecia ser a única coisa que seus instintos lhe ordenavam a fazer.

Separaram seus lábios após alguns segundos.

\- Foi isso que eu desejei. – Ele sussurrou lhe dando beijos curtos.

\- O quê? – Botan indagou ainda desnorteada pelos beijos.

\- Quando soprei a vela. Foi isso que desejei. – Hiei explicou beijando-a novamente. Seus lábios não queriam ficar longe dela. A jovem o empurrou levemente para poder encará-lo.

\- Você podia ter pedido qualquer coisa no mundo e pediu isso? – Perguntou surpresa. – Um beijo meu? – Botan não podia acreditar. Hiei sorriu maliciosamente.

\- Eu não pedi um só. – Ela caiu na gargalhada ao entender o significado de suas palavras. Então ela não podia decepcioná-lo, afinal aquele era seu desejo de aniversário, pensou antes de puxá-lo pela camisa e unir seus lábios novamente. Com certeza aquele dia estava sendo bem melhor que o anterior.

 **Só ouvi dizer que quando arrepia já era**

 **Coisas que eu só entendi**

 **Quando eu te conheci**

 **[Ouvi Dizer – Melim]**

 **Início: 06/02/2017**

 **Término: 01/09/2017.**

1 Itadakimasu (いただきます) é uma expressão utilizada antes de qualquer refeição. A palavra, traduzindo de forma simples e direta, significa "receber", porém, há todo um sentimento por trás dela, um sentimento de gratidão pela comida.


End file.
